Tubular shrink sleeve application devices commonly utilize a mandrel over which a tubular shrink film is moved for cutting, and then the cut sleeve-type label is ejected from the mandrel onto a container located below the mandrel.
A variety of film cutter mechanisms are known. U.S. Pat. No. 5,531,8858 discloses a film cutter in which dual belts are used to rotate multiple knife drive pulleys 41, each having a knife 411 mounted thereon. U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,220 discloses a film cutter in which more than two belts are used to rotate multiple knife drive pulleys, each having a knife connected thereto via an axle, where the belts are arranged in series with a primary bely extending from a prime mover assembly to one knife drive pulley assembly and with each subsequent belt extending from one knife drive pulley assembly to the next.
However, it would be desirable and advantageous to provide a system and method that is simpler and/or more readily adapted to permit cutting of all tubular films, including tubular film when in either an expanded round or an expanded non-round cross-sectional shape.